


The Big Brother Instinct

by iezzern



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, as usual, gabriel is there to save the day, will is being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: A rewrite on how that Christmas Party scene that Will talks about in Clockwork Prince would've been like if it was actually realistic. Bc let's be real, there's no way Will is actually that good."Gabriel feels his anger flare up even more. There is no way that Will is going to get away with humiliating her like this."





	

Gabriel Lightwood is a poised young man. A respectful boy that puts his reputation with others over his emotions. He speaks his mind when he must, but not to those with more authority than him. He stays respectful at gatherings and when he meets them, he always tells them how enjoyable their conventions are. However, he has to admit that the Christmas party he’s currently at has almost made him yawn (in public!) multiple times. It is so boring that he can’t bring himself to even put on a fake smile. He and Gideon are stood right beside each other, both not really in the mood for talking to others.

What makes the evening even worse is that damned William Herondale, dashing between guests; leaving behind only rude remarks and offended faces. Gabriel considers him just as bad as a mundane; with only half a year of training he’s not good enough for the Shadowhunter title. At least not in Gabriel’s opinion. On top of that he has an atrocious personality, with no respect whatsoever. Gabriel cannot bring himself to _not_ hate this person.

Gabriel glances around the room for the twelfth time, his eyes basically representing the feeling of boredom itself. He doesn’t want to be here, but Father would be angry if he didn’t stay. The only thing he hates more than boring parties and Will Herondale, is getting Father angry. So, he stays there and hopes for the party will be over as soon as possible.

Someone has started talking, but Gabriel pays them no attention. He simply doesn’t care anymore. He tones it out and starts kicking the ground, but not with too much force. He realizes that something is wrong when Gideon’s shoulder tenses completely besides his. He looks up at his brother in confusion, only to see his face filled with rage. Gabriel doesn’t understand why until the voice starts speaking again.

“Mrs. Tatiana Herondale will be my name….”

The rest he doesn’t hear because his brain is filled with rage. He turns his head to where the voice came from and spots _Will Herondale_ holding his sister’s diary and _reading it out loud for everyone to hear_. Gabriel has taken a look in Tatiana’s diary himself, but he has kept what he found there a secret. Starting a conversation about it with Tatiana would’ve been too awkward, so he just let it slide as a silly girl crush. But, of course, _William Herondale_ wouldn’t care about Tatiana’s privacy.

As Will continues to read, Gabriel’s eyes turn to the crowd. He pays no notice to the few people who are actually finding this funny and laughing, but instead he turns his attention on his little sister, who is standing a little distance away from him.

Tatiana is on the verge of tears, worrying her lower lip between her teeth and her cheeks flushed. Her shoulders are nearly shaking and sweat is clearly forming on her skin. The strawberry that she had held in her hand had slipped out of it and landed on the tiled floor. Tatiana was usually careful enough to don’t drop things. She’s trying to make herself as small as possible, bowing her head and letting her hair fall on the sides like screens. Gabriel feels his anger flare up even more. There is _no way_ that Will is going to get away with humiliating her like this.

His entire world blacks out and the only thing he remembers is aiming for Will’s face. The first punch throws Will well enough off guard, well enough to send him sprawling to the floor to be exact. Gabriel realizes, in pure joy, that Will’s nose got broken. Herondale is soon on his feet again, already attempting to fight back. The fight is pretty much one-sided. Will’s lack of training is evident and it can’t equal out Gabriel’s many years of it. Where Will’s movements are slow and sloppy, Gabriel’s are graceful and smooth. Their two-year-age-gap also contributes to Gabriel’s inevitable win. Gabriel hasn’t felt this superior since the one time he actually managed to beat Gideon in a fight. (Gideon will tell you that he let Gabriel win on purpose, but that’s a lie)

Before he knows it, he has Will in a headlock, one of the younger’s arms twisted behind his back. Will gasps out in pain and Gabriel feels just a little bit accomplished. That will teach him to never attempt to humiliate a Lightwood ever again. He catches a glance at the crowd and sees Tatiana, her hand covering her mouth. He’ll speak to her later.

Suddenly, he can feel a pair of arms around his shoulder, and the grip, that he recognizes as his brother’s, drags him off Will and away from the younger boy. “By the Angel, Gabriel” Gideon mutters to him “What were you thinking?” Gabriel pays him no mind as he can hear Will screeching bloody murder after him. Tatiana joins them on their way through the crowd, where she latches onto Gabriel’s left arm. Her face bears no sign of emotions, but she squeezes Gabriel’s arm for a split second which tells him that she’s grateful. He realizes that this is the first time Tatiana actually has had physical contact with him in an affectionate manner. Warmth blooms in his heart as he smiles to himself. Hurting Herondale was just a bonus in this case, Gabriel only wanted to protect Tatiana.

Just as they’ve exited the room, Father comes out the door after them and Gabriel forgets about his happiness. Father looks _furious._ When Father has reached them, Tatiana is hiding behind Gabriel, who is half-hiding behind Gideon. Gabriel prepares himself for the worst, but what comes out of his father’s mouth surprises him. “Did you get hurt?”

_Don’t cry_ , Gabriel tells himself as he shakes his head. Father is _actually concerned about him_. Gabriel has never gotten a caring question or remark from Father before, but now he finally has. “Good” Father answers and leans down. “Now, Tatiana, I do not expect your affection for that Herondale boy to last very much longer after this” Father continues and cocks his head “Will it?”

 “Of course not, Father” Tatiana piped up from behind Gabriel’s shoulder and shook her head vigorously. After a split second she stands up on her toes and lays her head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Thank you, Gabriel” she whispers. “No problem, Tia” Gabriel whispers back before turning his attention back to Father. “Now, Gabriel” the old man says “There will be consequences for breaking Williams nose” Gabriel nods before Father continues. “Will you be able to face these consequences?” Father asks and raises his eyebrows. “We are Lightwoods, Father” Gabriel snorts “We break noses and face the consequences”

Father has never looked more proud of him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos! And yes, that last thing Gabriel says is a reference to Shadowhunters.


End file.
